The long term objective of this activity is to enhance faculty and research associates capability and understanding of funding and grantsmanship. The specific aims of this activity include: identification of funding opportunities; administrative oversight of the development of faculty research programs; one-stop proposal preparation support; professional growth of research enhancement staff; administrative and secretarial support for the RCMI activities; provisions of technical support for maintenance of analytical equipment; and provisions of technical support for the establishment of local area network.